Trial of the Century: Criminal Vigilance
by dragonserpent18
Summary: The group gets themselves in trouble with the law again... Can two familiar faces save them in time?
1. Unwanted Guests

**Author's Note: I don't own any characters other than my own. This is the fourth part of the** ** _Trial of the Century_** **series. You will be very lost unless you've read the other three parts. It is highly recommended that you do that first.**

 **A Sidenote: To VerucaBeyotch, This is the fourth part of your initial request. You'll be happy to know that your favorite attorney and professor will be returning! Also, to CHOCOLATEFUDGE, if you're reading this, I did get your message and I apologize for the misunderstanding. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 1: Unwanted Guests**

It had been a few months since Rogue Shadow had wreaked havoc in London, and things were prospering again. Last time we left off, it was Violet's birthday. This time, it was Mike's birthday. Mike had finished patrol and arrived at the factory. He entered the kitchen to see it was completely dark. When he turned on the light, the room was set up for his surprise party, but no one seemed to be around.

"I know you're hiding," Mike said. "You always are."

Suddenly, he was tackled from above. When he came to his senses, his friends were sitting on him. "Sorry to surprise you," Veruca said, trying to hold in laughter, "But we just thought we should get the drop on you. You wouldn't expect us to be hiding on the ceiling." Everyone laughed while Charlie said to him,

"It was their idea, I swear. But I did use magic to get them up there. However, I do want to make sure that you have a fantastic birthday. I set everything up myself." Violet elbowed him, so he said, "Violet helped."

"Thanks, man. That means a lot," Mike smiled. "Well, if we're going to party, we should get started!"

The festivities began, and everyone was having fun. Mike, however, wasn't really feeling up to partying. He saw Violet and Charlie dancing together, as well as Augustus and Veruca talking to each other. _I knew it was a matter of time before those guys ended up being couples. It seems like dire situations bring everyone together in a romantic way, so to speak. So why hasn't it happened to me? Between two couples, I feel like the fifth wheel. Maybe I should get some air._

He got up and asked to get some air outside. After excusing himself, he stood outside and breathed the night air. Everything seemed calm and peaceful, until he heard something snap. He fired a lightning bolt at a bush and a figure jumped out. It was a familiar figure, because it was Violet's twin sister, Vera! She walked towards him as he prepared another lightning bolt. She had been here before, but she caused a lot of trouble along with Violet's brother. However, Vera was alone this time. "Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just stalking you. Relax."

"You won't lay a hand on your sister if I have anything to say about it."

"I'm not stalking her. I'm stalking _you_."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I don't have time to explain, but I'm watching you for a reason. Well, two reasons, actually. I'm betting you don't know why, but you will. But I suppose I should give you a little hint for at least one of the reasons." Vera then walked up to him. She then kissed him, while he was in surprise. "You always were the cute one," She disappeared after that.

Meanwhile, the others were getting enough trouble as it was. A few minutes after Mike left, a woman knocked on the door they were in. This woman was a tall brunette in a business suit. "Can I help you?" Violet asked.

"Yes, you can." The woman answered. "I am the district attorney of this city. DA Ada Attra is my name. And I am obligated to notify you that I am having you all under surveillance. Ordinarily, we don't do this towards vigilantes...at least until we found out you were related to the recent attack on our city. Victor and Vera Beauregarde were the anarchists responsible for the attack. When we found out that you were their sister, and that you've got a record, we instantly became suspicious of your activities. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

When she left, Mike walked in, and asked, "Who was that?"

 **That's the first chapter! It's always exciting to write this series. Be sure to stay tuned. Also, as many of you know, my good friend Sonny April are writing a collab on his page titled, "A Second Chance," so be sure to check that out as well. As always, have a great day!**


	2. Deception?

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, I thought if I returned the series back to it's original roots, than it would be re-energized. To answer your question, yes Vera likes him. I can't tell why she was stalking him, though. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Deception?**

"Apparently, we're being watched," Violet answered. "That was the district attorney who thinks we're criminals. It's my fault because I'm the felon on our team." Violet seemed depressed about that.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Violet," Mike comforted her, "What you've done should not be held against you. Besides, I'm more concerned with someone who's watching us."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked him.

"Vera was outside the factory, watching me. She's back and I don't know what she wants." Mike knew that if he mentioned the kiss or anything else, Violet would be pissed. However, he said it anyway. "Please don't get mad at me, but Vera caught me by surprise and kissed me. I don't know why she did it, but she called me cute and left."

Violet then shocked him. "Why would I be mad? You didn't know, and you didn't betray us. Even if you did, I would understand. You're not the first one to betray the team."

"Thanks, Violet. Thank you all. I'm glad to have friends like you. You guys go ahead and party. I feel like sleeping."

After Mike left, Veruca said, "I don't feel right partying without Mike. I'm going to sleep, too." The others agreed and headed off to sleep.

The next morning, Mike left the factory by himself. He walked to the nearest park and thought to himself. _Why did Vera kiss me? Why did she show up at the same time as that DA? What was she doing? What was her intention?_ As he thought, he spotted Vera sitting on a bench nonchalantly. Mike walked over to her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Vera smiled and said, "Have a seat." When he sat down, she continued. "I want to fight you and your friends. I knew you'd be here. After all, this is where you go to think. I'm betting you didn't mention this to your friends, so they'll be here to look for you. You're very predictable."

"I don't want to fight you." He replied.

"If your saying that because of the kiss, you should really put that out of your mind. You're too late anyway," She responded, pointing down the road. The group was approaching very quickly. "Think fast," she said, before knocking him out of the way. Vera then attempted to attack them, but Augustus absorbed the kinetic energy of her kick. He held her and didn't let go.

"Why are you following Mike?" Violet asked, angrily withdrawing her claws.

Vera, still being constricted, said to her, "Easy there, four ears. All in good time."

Violet looked at her cat ears and said, "EXCUSE ME?" Vera suddenly broke out and chucked a grenade. The resulting explosion scared everyone away. Vera pulled out her knife and fended off Violet and Veruca, but Charlie managed to trap her.

"Not so tough without Victor, huh?" Veruca taunted.

"We'll see about that. Did Violet ever tell you I was a magician's assistant once?" Vera then suddenly disappeared out of the blue. Within seconds, several cop cars came in and forced the group to surrender. Each one was handcuffed and placed in the car.

"Oh great," Violet angrily mumbled.

"Don't worry. I know someone who happens to be in town," Charlie replied.

 **It seems they're going to jail! Who does Charlie know that can help? What are Vera's intentions? What will happen to them? Stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	3. A Little Help From My Friends

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, Happy Birthday from me! To mattTheWriter072, yes, they are going to jail, and then trial. You know what that means...On with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: A Little Help From My Friends**

Violet sat in the interview room in a very timid manner. An officer stepped in and said, "Greetings, Miss Beauregarde. My name is Detective Jacob Foxhill. I understand you were involved in an altercation with the criminal known as Vera Beauregarde? Do not fear, we aren't charging you. We know she attacked first and you were defending yourself."

"Not so fast," Ada Attra had stepped in. "According to our surveillance, Michael Richard Teavee was seen with the criminal prior to the altercation. I suspect they are colluding with her."

Violet stood up and said, "What do you have against us? What's your agenda?"

"I have an agenda to take down criminals, and you are interfering and conspiring. After all, you are her sister and you are a criminal yourself. Last year, you caused millions worth of damages, you injured and killed countless people, and you worked under a psychopath hell-bent on destroying the city." After listening to what Ada said, Violet sat down in shame.

"What I've done was horrible. But I'm not that person anymore. Malicious Minerva is dead to me now."

"Ah yes. Your villainous alias. I believe you go by Vicious Violet now. Still doesn't make people feel safe, huh? Do you get off on hurting people?"

A familiar man stepped in the room and shouted, "Enough of the browbeating, counselor! My client doesn't have to answer to you." Violet looked up and recognized Phoenix Wright. He then said, "Violet and her colleagues are out of here. Your evidence is too circumstantial."

Ada then replied, "I don't think so. She is being charged seriously. They're staying here."

Detective Foxhill answered, "You can't be seriously doing this. You don't have the grounds to do this."

Ada had Violet handcuffed anyway and transferred to booking. It was a few hours before they reached the arraignment. Phoenix fought hard for them and managed to get them a small bail, which he payed personally.

Outside the courthouse, Violet said, "Thank you so much, Phoenix! I don't know what's going on, but I'm really sorry for everything I've done."

Phoenix told them, "I forgive you. I know you want a second chance and I'm going to help you get it. I'm working much harder this time, you see. Just so you know, I'm not the only one who stuck up for you. Layton is here in London as well. He's investigating into everything. He'll find a way out of this. That detective is also helping us in a low key manner. I have a feeling this won't go away, so keep out of sight, okay?"

"Understood," answered Mike. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded, and they went their separate ways.

 **That's the chapter! Sorry it was so short, but this was a transitional chapter, so the next one will be longer! Stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	4. First Day of Trial

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I couldn't really find places where he could fit, but he is indeed back. I'm certain everyone's missed him. To VerucaBeyotch, I must say, I appreciate your compliments. This won't be the last story, though. In fact, I'm not certain when it will end. But thank you for saying that. Hard to believe this all started because of your request, huh? To Tessa, Thank you so much! I'm assuming you've read all the parts to the series, and if so, you probably set a record for reading my stories in a matter of hours. I'd shake your hand, but I can't phase through the computer. Still, thank you, and you usually won't have to worry about updates, as they come in rather quickly. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: First Day of Trial**

The first day of trial was rather brutal. Violet was up first to be questioned, and she was practically at Ada's mercy. "State your name for the record."

Violet moved to the microphone and said, "My name is Violet Lillian Beauregarde."

"Now to begin questioning. This isn't your first time in court, is it?" Violet shook her head no. Ada continued, "I see. This is your third time. The first time was testifying against Willy Wonka, and after that was testifying against Clive Dove and James Novak. I'm betting everyone will remember what happened in between those two cases, am I correct? After all, it has been almost a year since you murdered Wonka with a crowbar and then parading around as the supervillainess, Malicious Minerva!"

Phoenix stood up and shouted, " **Objection!** Ms. Attra had no right to bring up Ms. Beauregarde's criminal record! While it is true she pleaded guilty to her crimes, she worked with the National Crime Agency to take down two high-profile targets. If anything, she deserves recognition for her bravery!"

Ada said, "If it's on the record, I have every right to use it if it proves her intent." The judge allowed her to continue. "During that time, you caused large amounts of property damage by destroying buildings, and you injured and killed countless people. Now, what happened when your sister Vera appeared? She and your brother Victor, who is also a fugitive, caused large amounts of property damage, as well as injured and killed countless people. Does this ring a bell?"

"I didn't know they were going to do that! They did that on their own! We fought them off!" Violet protested.

"I'm sure you didn't know anything about that, just like you couldn't possibly be perjuring yourself right now." Phoenix slammed his pen on the table, which cued Ada to say, "Withdrawn. Nothing further."

Phoenix got up and said, "Violet, what did you do after that case?"

Violet answered, "I did everything I could to make it up to the people I hurt, and I even helped out the ones my siblings hurt. I can't turn back the clock, but I wish I could. I did terrible things, and they haunt me all the time. I was unstable, and I turned to a psychopath who manipulated me for his own gain. I want everyone to know what I did was my fault. I made stupid decisions and I was unable to forgive myself for it. I don't blame anyone for saying it's my fault."

Phoenix asked, "Do you believe you're a good person?"

Violet said, "No, I am not. Because no matter what, I hurt those people. I have to be honest and say I'm not a good person. But I never want to commit the atrocities I have already committed a second time. When you see what I've seen, it changes you."

Phoenix smiled and said, "Thank you for being honest, Violet. Nothing further."

The court took a recess, so Phoenix took them to a diner to eat.

"You did the best you could, Violet." Mike said.

Charlie held her as he told her, "He's right. I'm proud of you for owning up to that. I'm glad I'm your boyfriend."

Suddenly, Layton arrived, and Phoenix said, "Good to see you, Hershel! Any good news?"

Layton sadly said, "Afraid not. You remember Detective Foxhill? He was just murdered a few blocks from here about an hour ago!"

Phoenix and the others jumped out of the seats and made their way to the crime scene.

 **This is awful! Was this a murder? Or something more? Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	5. Secrets Exhumed

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, You will find out in small bits. This case isn't as cut and dry as it seems. To VerucaBeyotch, Detective Foxhill was in chapter 3. He talked to Violet first and he was investigating the case alongside Layton in a low-key manner. Things aren't as they appear, however. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: Secrets Exhumed**

Phoenix and the others ran to an alley where the police were waiting. The Medical Examiner approached Phoenix and said, "The detective was shot point-blank in the chest. He bled out within seconds. No one even noticed he was there. Listen, it's very important that all of you head to the morgue with me. I've get to get you out of here right this minute." They got in the ME's truck and drove straight to the morgue. Inside, they put Foxhill's body on the table and the ME checked around the room with a high-tech scanner.

"What are you looking for?" Mike asked.

"I'm looking for any bugs in the room. From this scanner, I don't see anything. Now, nothing that is said will leave this room. Are we clear on that?" The kids nodded, and the ME looked in a corner and said, "You may enter the room now." The kids were shocked to see that Vera had entered the room!

"Vera? What are you doing here?" Mike asked while blushing.

"Surprised to see me? I think I should let my friend answer." A tall man with slick, black hair and a jet black suit entered the room. Violet immediately recognized this gentleman.

"I know you! Everyone, this is Special Agent Cyrus Grier! He was the agent from the National Crime Agency I worked with! What are you doing here?"

Agent Grier cleared his throat and stated, "I am here on a special order of business. We have been looking over a case that has been building for months. After the attack on London, your sister and her brother turned themselves in to us. Since they knew you, I knew you would be perfect for this case. So I made them a deal to help us out."

Vera stated, "After what we did, we felt guilty about it and so we owned up to it just like you did, Violet. We found your case agent and talked to him. He then arranged for us to be a part of this. Who do you think carried out this assassination?"

Violet angrily retorted, "Victor is the one who killed the detective?"

Agent Grier calmed her down. "No he didn't. Mostly because the detective isn't dead." The detective popped out from under the sheet and scared everyone half to death.

"You mean he was alive this whole time?" Charlie asked.

Grier added, "That's right. We faked his death, because there was a real hit put out on him. We sent in Victor to pretend that he got to him first, so no one will think he's alive. Also, he's not a detective. Everyone, I think he should reintroduce himself."

The detective got off of the table and said, "You guys knew me as Detective Jacob Foxhill. Sadly, that is only an alias. In reality, I am a Special Agent of the National Crime Agency. My real name is Special Agent Jonathan Graves. The reason there was a hit on me is because they know I was a part of this investigation. We are investigating Ada Attra. She has fallen to the corrupt side of business. She's been freeing hardened criminals in exchange for a sum of cash. When Vera and Victor attacked, they killed a group that was helping her with funds. She's been working to get them convicted as well as anyone affiliated with them. She believes that you will interfere with her business, so she's charging you on ridiculous claims. She put out the hit, but it wasn't supposed to happen until the trial was over. The hit was blamed on someone else, but the misconduct grounds for a mistrial. You guys won't be heading back to court. If you're wondering, I got this information from undercover agents minutes ago. Those encounters with Vera were just Vera baiting you into fights so Ada would fall for it. Now she's made a mistake."

Violet asked, "So where is Victor?"

Grier answered, "He's been ordered to assassinate the actual hitman, as well as the contractor. They're high-profile targets as well, and taking them out will be better for everyone. Don't worry, Victor's good at his job, so he'll be fine. He will join you when he is finished.

Violet said, "Good. So what do we do now?"

Phoenix stated, "I will remain with you. For now, we go about our normal business until Victor returns. They have enough to arrest Ada, so we will go after her. Let's head back to the factory." Everyone made their own way out after that.

 **That's the chapter! Sorry there wasn't much of a court, but things are really developing, don't you think? What did you think of the reveal on the agent as well as Vera's role? I don't think anyone is surprised that Ada is the antagonist. So stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	6. Next Order of Business

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, they were going to be good eventually. It has a good reason to it. Rogue Shadow will return, but not right now. Victor will be coming back in this chapter, though. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: Next Order of Business**

On the television, Ada Attra was speaking in front of the press. "It's a tragic day when a great officer is killed by a violent hitman. Detective Foxhill will be forever remembered. The court official that hired this man will be tried and punished for his misdeed. It's a shame that this sparked a mistrial, and I will see to it that justice will still be delivered."

Violet fired a shadowy beam at the TV screen, smashing the entire television. She shouted, "It makes me angry when she makes herself look innocent! That isn't even his name, and she acts like she was best friends with him! Then she blames an innocent man for the hit when she did it herself, and has the gall to make us look like the bad guys!" Violet stormed off to her room, while Mike used his technopathic abilities to repair the TV.

"I didn't know you could do that," Professor Layton commented. "You kids are full of puzzles. You think Violet will be alright?"

"She'll be fine," Mike answered. "But maybe you should go talk to her, Charlie." Charlie nodded and walked to her room. Mike continued, "I don't get it, though. Why would Ada want to endanger people for a sum of money? Also, how does she get hardened criminals back on the streets?"

A mysterious voice answered the questions. "For starters, she frees them and then takes a percentage of their money. She goes after the ones who have drug rings inside the prisons. They make money inside the prison. She will use whatever she can to get the harmless ones on the streets. The hardened, violent ones are given tools to escape, and safe places to make a base of operations. No one would ever find out. At least, until we came in." Victor entered the room and continued. "The NCA didn't have proof of her misdeeds until Vera and I attacked. Several of her groups were killed in the attack, and they were identified as secret cartels. This gave the NCA ammo to go after her. That's where we came in."

"I take it you succeeded in the elimination of the real hitman and his contractor?" Augustus asked.

"Yes," Victor answered. "I found them and it took two sniper shots. They're better off dead. Those two were incredibly dangerous."

Victor walked into Violet's room and said, "I'm guessing you've been informed of our situation? If so, I would like to talk to my sister alone." Charlie left the room and Victor said to Violet, "I don't blame you for being angry at me, but I do know what you went through. I won't do the awful things I did to you ever again. You have my word." He then hugged her and said, "I love you, sister."

Violet and Victor then came out to see the others. Agent Grier and Graves had just arrived. Agent Graves said, "Now that everyone is here, we must now begin with the first order of business."

 **That's the chapter! What could they be planning? Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	7. Evil Ambition

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, Indeed, it will be an interesting one! To Linkwonka88, Thank you, and never fear. It's not over yet! On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Evil Ambition**

Graves explained the plan to the group. "Okay, here is what we will do. Once everyone is suited up, Vera and Victor will start a "fight" with Veruca and Augustus. Make it convincing, and make sure it sticks. Next, Layton, Grier and I will be headed to the NCA office to obtain a warrant for Ada's arrest. Phoenix, get to a judge and keep an eye on Ada. Violet, Charlie and Mike will be on the offense. There are prison transfers today, and so you must find the corrupt guards as well as prisoners attempting to escape. They must not get out. Tried to find any operatives of Ada's cartel and destroy their cargo."

Suddenly, they heard the intercom with Ada's voice. "We have a search warrant for this factory! Let us in or we'll break down the doors!"

Graves said to Mike, "Change of plans! They can't know I'm still alive. Mike, you'll have to use your dimensional crossing ability to get me out of here!"

The doors suddenly were broken open. Violet and Charlie teleported out while Vera and Victor immediately started fighting Veruca and Augustus. "Tell them we broke in and we're attacking you!" Vera said. Taking Vera's advice, Veruca started shouting for help. The officers came in and the quartet used a smokescreen to escape, which left only Grier, Phoenix and Layton.

"What are you three doing here? You shouldn't be on these premises!" Ada angrily growled.

Phoenix: "I have every right to be here! I am their lawyer!"

Layton: "And I'm assisting Mr. Wright for the time being!"

Grier: "I am the agent who helped out Violet, and so I was checking on her. However, she isn't here. Probably on a date with her boyfriend, I suppose. Which makes me wonder what you are doing here?"

Ada smiled and said, "Well, we found drugs in this factory, so I am going after them to arrest them. We have a warrant right here, so you can't sanction me today! So where are they and where are you hiding them?"

Finally Grier had lost his temper and shouted, "Did you just accuse us of hiding them? They just escaped, you nitwit! If you're supposed to be doing your job, then go after them!"

Ada ran off while Phoenix asked, "What was that about?"

Grier replied, "We need to throw her off by making her think I was on her side. She runs the drug cartels in prisons. She could've easily gotten those drugs and planted them anywhere in this factory. It is a big place, after all. We have to find them and carry out our plan, otherwise we'll get in trouble with the courts."

"What now?" Phoenix asked.

"I will go find Charlie and Violet. Phoenix, you will find Veruca and Augustus. Layton, find Mike and Agent Graves. I will contact Vera and Victor and tell them to hide. Let's move!"

They all went their separate ways. Meanwhile, Agent Grier was calling Vera and Victor. When he left the factory he heard rustling in some bushes nearby. When he opened them up, Violet and Charlie were hiding within the bushes, and making out. "This isn't what it looks like!" Violet immediately shouted. Grier rolled his eyes, took them into his armored vehicle, and drove around to carry out their part.

 **That is the chapter! Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's kind of short, but I was really busy the last two days. In the meantime, stay tuned and have a great day!**


	8. Time Is Everything, pt 1

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, I thought it would be funny to put it in. You can't have a couple without a awkward moment. They won't be the last...hehehe. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 8: Time is Everything, part 1**

Augustus and Veruca were on the run. They had made it to a park, where no one was around because it was nightfall. They hid behind a wall to catch their breath. "Sorry about us running," Augustus said. "But at least we are running together."

"It's okay, Augustus. I was planning on us getting out. We got screwed over by that evil hag, so we had no choice. But I must ask you: Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Actually, yes," Augustus replied. "I never had a girl look at me the way you do. I've never been attracted to a girl until you, either. It was always me being a loner. But now you're my girlfriend, and I'm scared I'm going to mess up."

Veruca responded, "Thank goodness. I was nervous I was going to mess up. I didn't want to ruin our relationship, but I am glad that you value our relationship as much as I do." She kissed Augustus on the cheek, and they continued to move forward.

After hiding in an alleyway, they stumbled onto Victor and Vera, who were hiding by a dumpster. Victor said, "You guys made it out. Good. Hopefully this nightmare will be over soon. By the way, Phoenix is looking for you. He's nearby, considering you guys aren't far from the factory. I'll call Phoenix, but you guys should hide behind us."

They moved behind the dumpster while conversing with Vera. "You haven't seen Ada, have you?"

Vera answered, "Actually, we did. But she's an idiot. She couldn't spot us if we were in front of her. At nighttime, we're near invisible. She headed to the west side of town, so we are safe for now."

Victor came back over and said, "I've contacted Phoenix and we are to stay right here until he gets to us. So you guys are a couple now, I hear?"

Veruca snidely asked, "Where was this side of you when we all first met? However, we are indeed a couple. What about it?"

Vera replied, "There's no need to be flippant about it. We're just killing time, you know."

Veruca replied, "Well, it doesn't matter! I'm in love with him, and that's what matters!"

Victor chimed in, "Then how come Augustus hasn't said anything yet?" They looked at Augustus, who was looking at Veruca with "dreamy eyes." (At least, that was the best way to describe it.) Victor waved his hand in front of Augustus's face, saying, "Are you alright?"

Augustus said, "I like listening to Veruca's voice." This prompted them too laugh.

Vera asked them, "I'm guessing there's no secrets between you all?"

Veruca replied, "Well, there are bound to be secrets between people. That always happens."

Victor chimed in again, "From what I understand, you are in golden-clad armor, wearing sound gauntlets and brandishing a revolver, while your boyfriend is wearing looks like a medieval knight who redirects almost any form of attack. You two live with a reality-bending magician, a genius cyborg who can cross dimensions, and our sister, who is a blue haired human/shadow cat hybrid, and apparently indestructible. There shouldn't be any form of secret."

A mysterious voice came in, "Unfortunately, that isn't always the case. Personal thoughts that you keep to yourself will always be secrets. Sorry I took so long, but we should meet with the others." Phoenix appeared in the alley.

Victor replied, "We're coming with you. We're in this together."

 **That's the chapter! What will happen when they all meet up? Stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	9. Time Is Everything, pt 2

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, I know. It's very fun to frustrate you. I'm so evil, aren't I? On with the story!**

 **Chapter 9: Time is Everything, part 2**

Mike and Agent Graves had managed to get far enough to be undetected. While sitting down, they lied in wait so they could be found by their comrades. _To think this whole time,_ Mike thought _._ _Vera was watching me to protect me. Now that she's on our side, I guess there wouldn't be a problem with me wanting to ask her out. But what would Violet say if I did that. Violet's my best friend, and I don't want to do anything to hurt her. Maybe I should ask her first and see what she thinks I should do. It's interesting, though: Despite everyone telling me I'm smart, I just mostly follow everyone else. I guess I'm just not capable of being a leader. But then again, No one in our group is a leader. We rely on each other."_

Agent Graves said to Mike, "I understand how you feel."

Mike jumped in shock, "You heard my thoughts?"

"Indeed. I have a really great sense of empathy in a way. I can read someone just by looking at them. That's why I was wanted in the Agency. No one could shake my grasp. And yet, even with my gift, I was never able to understand why I just wasn't capable of taking my own initiative, and rather just following the crowd. I see myself when I see you, Mike. I can tell you right now that Violet isn't as temperamental as you think. She's a strong person, and she gets that drive from her friends. You guys have a bond I wish I had. Do you like Vera?"

Mike answered, "Yes."

Graves replied, "Then don't worry. Violet is very reasonable. I had a daughter of my own that reminds me of her. My daughter died in a car crash last year. She was bold, stubborn, and rather brash, but she was determined, loyal, and kind. I'll miss my daughter, but knowing that there are more girls like her shows me that her spirit is always around."

"I'm really sorry about your daughter. But we will fix this issue we are in."

"Thank you for saying so. Do you have any ideas that can speed things up?" Graves asked.

"Wait a minute!" Mike exclaimed. "I forgot I'm a technopath! I can track everyone down by their gear and we can pick them all up!"

He then closed his eyes and concentrated. Within seconds, he detected them. Graves responded, "Wow. I'm impressed. You may not think you're a good leader, but you're sure as hell a great team member!" Mike then grabbed Graves' hand, ran at lightspeed, and made to Veruca's group.

"I guess we found you very quickly," Mike said. He opened a portal, and everyone followed him inside. They walked through this bizarre dimension, prompting Mike to say, "Trust me, it's harmless here. The monsters within all know me and won't attack us. When they exited the portal, they were on the sidewalk right in front of Agent Grier's vehicle. Mike asked, "How did you know we were coming?"

Grier replied, "Graves called us and we made our way here."

Everyone looked at Agent Graves. He replied, "Who knew a bizarre dimension could have such great cell phone reception?"

Everyone laughed, but Grier opened the door and said, "As funny as that statement is, we have to get a move on. We've got a massive prison break to deal with!"

 **That's the chapter! What could this prison break mean? Does it have to do with Ada? Stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	10. Prison Break

**Response Time: No Response Time today. The community is unusually inactive again.**

 **Chapter 10: Prison Break**

Grier drove at incredibly fast speeds. Within seconds, they arrived at the prison complex, where hundreds of the prisoners were running outside heading for the gate. Grier shouted, "We have to prevent them from escaping! Use whatever means necessary!"

Grier and Graves started running towards a group of prisoners and started to knock them out rather quickly. Another group came towards them, and they made an interesting team attack. Grier ran forward with Graves right behind him. Grier suddenly stopped and knelt down. Graves used Grier's back as a springboard and jumped off him, allowing him to have a really high reach. Graves threw out two flash grenades from his hands. The grenades both landed and stunned the nearby group. They used it as an opportunity to knock out the stunned escapees.

Veruca and Augustus were fighting just as hard. Veruca first shot at Augustus so he could absorb the energy from it. She used her laser sunshades to clear out the enemies before her. Augustus then ran into the middle of a group. They started punching him, but he didn't react. He then glowed in that tealish-purple glow and began to resonate massive amounts of kinetic energy. The resulting blast forced the prisoners to be launched into a wall. Augustus ran back to Veruca and they hugged. "I thought you were in trouble for a second," Veruca said.

Augustus said to her, "I'm betting you new what I was planning, though. Thanks for putting faith in me." She smiled and they went to assist the others.

Mike had a much easier job than anyone else. Despite the fact that he was outnumbered, he scared the life out of them. He pulled out his energy sword, raised the lightning rods on his back, and the cables from his suit extended out. The prisoners immediately surrendered and held their hands in the air. Victor and Vera dropped a net on them, while Vera walked up to Mike and said, "I told you that you are awesome." She then kissed him on the cheek and ran to help Victor.

Out of all the team members, I believe it was Violet and Charlie who were having the most fun. They were the most powerful, so why the hell not? Charlie was running around with his energy shield up, running over escapees like they were bowling pins. Violet was using her sonic scream to blast anyone coming towards her. She knocked away several groups at a time. "I think my voice is going to hurt tomorrow," She said to Charlie.

After five minutes of fighting, the prison break had finally come to an end. Grier said to them, "Thank you so much for your help. I was going to give you this after we capture Ada, but I think you deserve it now." He held out a certificate and said, "In honor of your hard work, I am hereby deputizing you as members of the NCA. You are now signified authority in this region, so you will never be persecuted for your vigilante activities. Congratulations, kids. You are wonderful people, no matter what anyone says. Now let's go after Ada."

They drove to the courthouse, and walked in on a court hearing. Ada was prosecuting said hearing, and turned around to see the group that entered. Graves held out his badge, and said one of the most satisfying lines in this story: "ADA Ada Attra, by the order of the National Crime Agency, you are hereby under arrest."

 **That is the chapter! The finale is tomorrow, so stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	11. Standoff

**Response Time: To Tessa, Thank you! I am known for my battle scenes. To Linkwonka88, You're definitely going to get more, that's for sure! To VerucaBeyotch, I'm a little scared by what you mean with the word "unpleasant," but you'll find this chapter to be quite satisfying, I can assure you. Oh, and never worry about Violet. She's practically invincible. On with the finale!**

 **Chapter 11: Standoff**

Ada immediately said, "I'm not sure what you are talking about. I'm in the middle of a case, and you are interrupting. Now if you will excuse me-"

Agent Graves interrupted, "Are you not listening? You are under arrest! You hired a contractor to send a hitman after me. You run criminal gangs all over the city. You framed these people for crimes. I said, you are to surrender right now!"

Ada looked in shock. She realized who he was. "Detective Foxhill!"

Graves replied, "Wrong. You knew me as Detective Foxhill, but my name is Agent Jonathan Graves. I have been undercover for months. You've been good at covering your tracks, but you've gotten sloppy ever since Victor and Vera took out your gangs. It's over, Ada.

Ada tried to get something out of her pocket, but Violet showed her claws, saying, "Don't even think about it."

Ada, growing angry immediately shouted, "You set me up!" She then ran at a court officer and grabbed his gun. She put it to the officer's head, and started to back out of the left exit. The agents pulled their guns, so Ada shot at them. She missed both shots, but she disappeared. They followed her through the exit, where they saw the court officer dead on the floor.

"She must be headed to her office," Grier concluded.

"Why would she do that?" Mike asked while running.

Grier answered, "Because she knows she won't be getting out of here alive."

They went straight to her office, where she was standing, holding an assault rifle. "What the hell?" replied Grier.

Ada smiled and said, "I do run drug cartels, don't I? You didn't think I wouldn't buy a heavy weapon to protect myself, did you? Now put your weapons down!"

Violet yelled, "Are you stupid? The second you start shooting, you're dead. This is just a standoff now! Why have you done all this?"

Ada replied, "Did you say _why_? Why are you half-human/half shadow cat? Why do you and your friends fight crime? Why do you do anything? Why haven't you learned that there isn't a reason for everything? Some people are just evil because that's who they are. There's a monster in all of us, you know. Don't you remember?" Violet glared while Ada wickedly laughed. "In your twisted world, you're a superhero. But in reality, you're just a criminal who got off easy. Someone like you should be in jail instead of me."

Violet responded, "You're wrong. Unlike you, I take responsibility for what I've done. I may have a body count attached to me, but you are purely cold-blooded. I may have been a killer, but I still have a heart. I may have done bad things, but I am making an effort to make up for it. You just want to get away with what you do. You're no better than I am."

Ada said, "You're delusional. And you are going to die first-" Suddenly, a bullet came out of a closet next to Ada. It struck Ada directly in the back. Another shot then rang out, and this time, it went right through her head. She fell to the floor, dead. The closet door opened, and Rogue Shadow emerged, carrying a sniper rifle with a thermal imaging scope.

"She had that one coming," Rogue Shadow said. Everyone walked up to thank him, except for Grier and Graves. They squinted at him.

"What's the matter?" asked Mike.

Graves replied, "He looks familiar to me." The realization hit him. "Wait a minute, I know you! You're Darren!"

Rogue Shadow then said, "Yes, my real name is Darren. Darren Bell, to be exact. I've run into you guys before." He whispered to Violet, "You aren't the only one with a body count. But of course, that was years ago, and I'm no longer in trouble."

Grier said, "You saved them, Darren- I mean Rogue Shadow. You saved all of us, so I thank you. How long were you in that closet?"

Rogue Shadow said, "That's unimportant. I came here on different business. We should talk at the factory."

After taking care of all necessary work, they all met at the factory. When they all sat down, Rogue Shadow began. "I came here to tell a separate matter. Just a few hours ago, two dangerous prisoners broke out of prison. They have a major connection to all of you. The ones who escaped are named Clive Dove and James Novak."

They all widened their eyes in overwhelming fear. Grier, Graves, Phoenix, Victor, Vera and Layton all simultaneously said, "Well, I guess we're all staying here for this mission." All of them went to bed, but none of them got any sleep. Their old nemesis had returned, along with his right-hand man...

 **That is the finale! I'll be on a break for two weeks. However, I will be still writing for the collab on Sonny April's page, so be sure to check it out. When I return, I will be writing the next story. It is named _Trial of the Century: Clive Returns_. Until then, hope you enjoyed this story, and as always, have a great day!**


End file.
